


Sparks of War

by Loriela



Series: D&D AU [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Magic: The Gathering, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: D&D AU, F/F, Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica, Pre-War of the Spark, Ravnica, that name is there just for the pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriela/pseuds/Loriela
Summary: The conclusion to their Ravnica campaign. To catch the full story check out #Ravnica on my blog shera-dnd.tumblr.comAfter trying to contain three massive Simic Krasis the group discovers that someone has stolen their memories of the one spell that could hold these beasts back. There must be a Dimir spy among them and Catra has a good idea who this could be.She just hopes she is wrong.





	Sparks of War

**Author's Note:**

> normal text indicates in game events while italicized text indicates at the table events

The building around Adora shook as the flying krasis hit the streets bellow. Adora could always count on Glimmer to get things done in the most destructive way possible. It makes her wonder how Glimmer never joined the Izzet in the first place, but she would have to leave all the wondering till after she was far from all the collateral damage.

As she walked through the recently evacuated building she started taking mental notes on her team mates. Most of them were outside fighting that beast, while Catra simply fled the scene as soon as she caught a glimpse of the krasis. Regardless of their position it all worked perfectly for her.

She pressed her fingers against her forehead and pulled out a small strand of translucent paper with phantasmal blue writing. A thought strand. As delicately as she could, she placed the strand into a small locked and hid it in her jacket for safe keeping.

“Hey, Adora. Funny seeing you here” came a call from one of the darkened corners of the room. Standing there was the last person she wanted to see right now “I want to say I’m surprised by this, but I’m really not”

_“Oh come on” Adora almost managed to trick the whole team, but Catra just had to ruin the fun “How did you find that out?”_

_“Babe, I knew it from the moment you wrote down ‘Lawful Neutral’ instead of ‘Lawful Good’” If Catra was feeling as smug as she looked she was gonna be insufferable for the rest of the week_

_“In character please” the GM interrupted them both_

“Someone needed to be alone with Mermista to steal her memories” Catra was slowly walking around Adora, like a hunter toying with its prey, but Adora wasn’t the prey in this hunt “Which meant it had to be either me, you or Sea Hawk and we both know it wasn’t Sea Hawk”

“With deductive work like that you should be in the Azorius” Adora needed to buy time, if her colegues found them it would be easy for her to turn them on Catra “What do you plan on doing now? Besides gloating”

Catra smiled at that “Mostly gloating, but I also wanted to know why” she got very close to Adora, within striking distance of her, but she knew neither of them would dare start a fight right here and now “You let loose a bunch of giant monsters. The Simic develop a stronger containment spell. Isperia gets all our sad asses monster hunting with the Simic. You steal the Simic spell and now what?”

“It’s all for the good of Ravnica. There is something coming for us and we need that containment spell in the right hands” 

“And what hands would those be? Yours? The Azorius? The Dimir?” Catra allowed the mask of mischief to fall from her face and expose the anger that lied beneath it “Because the most manipulative guild ever should definitely be the ones defining what ‘the good of Ravnica’ means”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand” It hurt Adora to say this, but her duty had to come first now “I’m doing what I believe is right and I will not let you stop me”

Catra look saddened for a moment, slowly walking away from Adora. That is until a smug of superiority took over her face. She slowly opened her hand, revealing a small locked and just as realization washed over Adora, Catra had already bolted for the exit.

“How-” 

_“-The hell did you do that?” Catra had pulled some bullshit moves before, but she really outdid herself with this one_

_“Oh, I know the answer to that one” the GM chimed in, before revealing a small piece of paper and reading its contents out loud “My magic hand is gonna steal the locket. Roll for me”_

_Adora was awestruck, looking at Catra with a questioning expression, but Catra just shrugged “I guess my character isn’t the only one with Sleight of Hand” God damn her insufferably attractive smug face._

_“Ok fine, but that doesn’t matter” Adora had the advantage in this scenario and she knew it “You plan on escaping me? You and what rolls?” Catra can’t roll above a 10 to save her life and saving her life is exactly what these next few rolls would do._

_“Funny you should ask” Catra seemed to only grow bolder with the challenge “Because I don’t plan on rolling any tests” She looked at the GM and casually announced “Bonus action to disengage. Using my entire movement to get away from her. Action to command the magic hand to push stuff on her way”_

Catra kept running as fast as she could, holding her dagger in front of herself and using the reflection to guide her invisible hand into making a little obstacle course for Adora. She knew that if she took this chase to the streets Adora would catch up to her immediately. So she took it as far from away from there as she could.

With a quick acid spell she melted away a window and jumped onto the green rooftops of a Simic laboratory. The building felt almost like an island in the middle of the dozen waterfalls that surrounded the Simic controlled block. Not the safest place to be running around, but it should hold Adora back. Or so she thought.

As she turned around to continue running she was met by a stony fist straight to the jaw, knocking her right on her back. As she looked up she saw Adora looking almost spectral, surrounded by smoke and mist, before placing a very solid sword against her throat. Damn the Dimir and their cheap tricks.

“I’m sorry for this, Catra” She looked conflicted. She doesn’t want to do it, but she will and Catra knows that

“I love you, Adora”

_“Holy crap! Adora, are you crying?” Catra knew her acting was good, but not that good. Was she ok?_

_“N-no” Adora was looking away from Catra, but she was clearly fighting back her tears and failing. “I just don’t know how you manage to play the bad guy all the time”_

_“Babe, you shouldn’t do that stuff to yourself just for a good story” Catra was entirely on protective girlfriend mode and she didn’t care that the whole table was watching it “Do you wanna take a break? We can end on a cliffhanger if you want to”_

_“No no. I can do it” She wiped away her tears and got her game face back on_

Adora was taken back, even if for one second, but one second was all that Catra needed. She shoved both her hands against the roof and put out as much magical energy as she could. Next thing she knew they were both falling to their deaths.

Their fall was anything but gracious. Wildly flailing as their weapons and the locket escaped their reach. Water blocking their sight as they plummeted towards the ground with alarming speed. The shadow of a large winged beast above them and then nothing.

By the time Catra woke up night had already fallen over Ravnica. She was cold and wet, but she was alive. She quickly got up, trying to look for Adora. Had she survived too? No, Adora was the enemy, a Dimir traitor, Catra should not be caring so much for her, but she was.

As she leaned against a wall to think about what just happened she felt something strange in her back pocket. It was the locket they had fought over earlier today. Catra opened it, hoping that Adora had left that memory behind, that maybe Adora had decided not to betray her, but the locked was empty, except for a single picture. A picture of Catra and Adora. A happy picture. A picture of their second date.


End file.
